Substance abuse inflicts terrible damage on the working population of this country and costs industry dearly each year, yet there remains a dearth of sophisticated substance abuse prevention programs in industry.Health promotion programs offer promising contexts for substance abuse prevention. ISA Associates will develop a prototype program of drug abuse prevention modules to be used as supplements to specific health promotion components such as stress management, exercise/fitness, etc. Modules will be designed for easy use at worksites that offer health promotion programs. During Phase I, a prototype set of program modules will be developed and preliminarily tested. The development of the program will be based on a social-learning conceptual model of worksite substance abuse prevention and health promotion and will be designed for compatibility with specific worksite health promotion program components. The major elements of the prototype program will be tested in focus groups and prepared for Phase II. During Phase II, program development will be completed and the program will be rigorously tested in a worksite. Innovative, engaging drug abuse prevention modules should be of great interest to corporations with health promotion programs. Consequently, it would seem that a considerable market exists for such a program.